Lion King III: Leap Of Faith
by Kitty17794
Summary: This is my version of TLK3. Disney did not write it, it's not official, its just a fanwork! Kiara & Kovu have twins, and one feels favored over another. How will this affect their futures? [Status: PR]


The golden sun rose into the bright red sky as the song of the morning drifted through the savannah. The wind whistled through the trees, leaves rustling, grass bending. Animals scattered high and low raised their heads, listening to the call of the wild. The giraffes blinked at the rising sun. The birds took flight, soaring through the breeze. The creatures of the land and sky began to move as one, following the drifting winds towards the center of their beloved lands.

This was the day that all animals were to move in harmony. There was no prey nor predator. There was no enemy or rival. All were in peace. It was a day of celebration-the day of the prince and princess's christening.

A blue-feathered bird swooped down from the sky towards Pride Rock, landing before the chocolate pelted lion perched on it's peak. The bird gave a graceful bow, and the lion glanced down at him, then gave him a slight smile. "Good morning Zazu."

"Good morning sire! And a good morning it is. All the animals are arriving on time, and most are in high spirits. Of course, the mice are a bit edgy because the elephants might step on them, but the elephants are so afraid of them they will stay far clear of them, even though the mice don't realize it…" he rambled.

The king cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow, and the bird slapped a wing over his beak, grinning innocently. "Sorry sire."

A golden pelted lion padded up, bowing his head slightly with a smile. "Sire, is everything all ready?" he asked.

The King turned his head to look at him, then rolled his eyes. "Simba, what have I told you about that? Call me Kovu. It is my name."

"Yes, but King is your title. Get used to it sire. I won't be the only one like this." Simba replied with a smirk. He glanced back as he felt someone nuzzle up to his side and found his mate Nala standing beside him.

"Kiara is ready." she said, smiling. She was so proud of her daughter. She so far, had proved to be a great Queen. And now she was a mother.

Kovu nodded, smiling at his mother-in-law, then turned and padded towards the cave, passing a few lionesses who bowed their heads and exchanged a few excited whispers and giggles. He looked at them, shaking his head. "Hello ladies."

They giggled, watching as he shook his head and continued into the cave. Kovu had a mate, they knew, but they just couldn't help admiring him!

The black-maned king walked to the back of the cave, where his golden pelted mate was resting. He smiled, watching her for a moment, then leaned down and nuzzled her gently. "Hey there."

Kiara lifted her head, revealing the two fuzzball cubs resting between her paws. "Hey. Is everyone out there…?" she asked.

Kovu nodded. "Yep. Every animal, big and small…all watching us and our cubs." he said, beginning to feel a bit nervous.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Don't be nervous…" She was going to say more, but at that moment old Rafiki, the wise baboon, sauntered in, grinning.

"Ah! The prince and princess!" He cooed, walking over and looking at them. "Dey look healthy indeed." He murmured to himself, taking a gourd off his stick. He cracked it open, glancing up at Kiara and Kovu. "Which is da chosen one?" he asked.

The two parents exchanged an uneasy glance. They still couldn't decide which would be the heir to the throne. Their daughter had been born first, but they weren't sure if they would rather have a Queen, or King on the throne. Finally, Kovu sighed and looked up at Rafiki. "The boy. The boy is the chosen one."

Rafiki nodded, dipping his thumb into his gourd and swiping it across the cub's forehead, leaving a mark of brown. "Because you could not decide between de cubs, they shall be named Teuli and Teule. Both da names mean 'chosen.'" he said, picking up some dust. He sprinkled it over the cub, but he did not sneeze. Instead, his sister did. Rafiki blinked at this, glancing towards the ceiling for a moment, then carefully picked up Teule. He walked out of the cave, giving a nod to Simba and Nala, who had moved off to the side with the other lionesses.

The King and Queen followed, Kiara carrying her daughter in her maw. They stopped and watched as Rafiki paused at the edge of the peak, glancing around at the animals below. A slight breeze picked up as the baboon shaman lifted the cub into the air.

Upon seeing their new prince, the animals leapt for joy, cawing and roaring, squeaking and neighing. When Rafiki lifted the cub a bit more, the animals fell to their knees, showing their respect for the new heir.

The baboon then let the cub down, giving him to Kovu, then he turned to Kiara and took Teuli. He lifted her up as well, and the animals remained on their knees, respecting the princess as well.

Rafiki returned the cub to it's mother, then hugged Kiara and Kovu. "Good luck friends." he said. He pulled away and bowed, then started his descent down the side of the great rock.

Notes: -Lion King, Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kovu, Rafiki, Zazu and the Pridelands belong to Disney.  
-Teuli & Teule belong to me! 


End file.
